Nessie's dress up tea party!
by j'skarleena
Summary: A look at what happens when Renesmee has a dress up tea party with the cullen men and a certain favorite wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just playing around with them.

Jacob's POV

In my opinion it's a true testament that you truly love someone if you're willing to endure humiliation and embarrassment just to make them happy. Which is what I am doing right now. Here I sit at a child size table with clips in my hair and several necklaces hanging from around my neck and jewelry on my hands, playing dress-up tea party with my Nessie.

Even though I do feel a great sense of embarrassment, I can't help but smile at Nessie, seeing her have a good time. She was really happy right now.

"Jake would you like some more tea?" asks Nessie.

"Yes, please." I reply as she pours the brown liquid into the teacup in front of me.

Now Nessie is years wise only three years old, but age wise she looks like a 7 year old. Most girls her age would have a toy tea set made of plastic, but no not Nessie, her tea set is a porcelain tea set given to her by her grandmother Esme. She also had real silverware not plastic forks and spoons. She was a spoiled little girl, but in a good way. I had to constantly remind myself to be careful and not break the cups with my excessive strength.

My one prayer at the moment as that none of the pack walk in and find me sitting here dressed up like this drinking tea and eating cookies with Nessie. Little did I know that the pack right now would be the least of my worries. Because in the next breath I smelled two new scents approaching the playhouse. I groaned knowing that those particular scents belonged to Edward and Emmett. Great, I'm never going to live this down.

Nessie looked up picking up the scents of her father and her uncle instantly.

"Nessie, its daddy and uncle Emmett, can we come in?" calls Edward.

"Sure daddy, come in. You and uncle Emmett can join Jacob and me for tea." says Nessie. I glare at the door as it opens and I see Edward and Emmett walk through trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Not a single word, you hear me." I growl.

"Come, sit and I'll get you your dress up clothes. Doesn't my Jake look nice?" asks Nessie

I grin and agree, "Yes, Edward, Emmett join us. You wouldn't want to disappoint Nessie by refusing would you?"

They both glare at me, but sit down and join the party. Nessie proceeds to put a large oversized hat with a feather plume sticking out of one side, on top of Emmett's head. She also added some pearls to the look. Nessie then took a rather delicate shawl and put it on her dad with a little box type hat. I had to say they looked rather funny , but I knew that they were enduring this all with a smile like me because none of us could refuse Nessie anything. We all loved seeing her happy and enjoying herself.

I looked up to see Edward and Emmett having one of their silent conversations and watched as a big grin broke out over Edward's face as he nodded yes to Emmett. I look to see a rather devious smile spread across Emmett's face as he says to Nessie,

" Nessie don't you think uncle Jasper would like to come and join the party too." I snickered realizing what they were up to.

Nessie's face lights up with her beautiful toothy smile and she agrees, " Oh yes, I think uncle Jasper should be here too. I'll go call him."

The three of us grin, watching Nessie walk to the door and open it to call out to Jasper in the main house. Her bell sounding voice called sweetly, " Uncle Jasper could you please come out to my playhouse?". A few seconds later we here Jasper moving around in the main house answering, "Sure Nessie I'll be right there." The three of us laugh, poor guy didn't know what was waiting for him.

Nessie watches as Jasper comes down the walkway leading to the playhouse. She holds out her hands inviting him into the playhouse. We watch as he comes to the door and swings Nessie up into his arms as she giggles.

"What's up my beautiful girl?" asks Jasper.

"Please come and join us for a dress up tea party. Daddy, uncle Emmett and my Jacob are here." she says pointing to us sitting at the little table.

His eyes go wide seeing the three of us sitting there in our get ups smiling like idiots. He bursts out laughing and tells Nessie, "Of course beautiful Nessie, thank you for inviting me." He puts her down and pulls his southern gentlemen bit and bows over her hand and kisses it, as she giggles and we groan. I snicker thinking another one of the Cullen men under the Nessie spell.

Jasper came around the table and sat across from Emmett. Nessie looked into her play closet for something for Jasper to wear. What she came out with made the three of us crack up. I watched as my Nessie puts a silver queens tiara on Jasper's head and a pink feather boa around his neck. He sighs reminding himself that its for Nessie.

Nessie pours some tea in a cup for Jasper and puts a few cookies on a plate for him and asks me if I wanted anymore cookies. I nod yes seeing as I'm the only able to eat the cookies or drink the tea that Esme made for her tea party.

Jasper glances at Edward asking his silent question. I notice the smile as he nod and then asks Nessie, "Nessie baby since daddy, uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper don't eat or drink human food, could we just pretend to eat and drink the food?"

Nessie smiles her sweet smile and answers, "Of course daddy." I smile watching her skip around the table fixing things and passing out cookies. I suddenly start to feel this strange sense of giddiness start to come over me and it starts to grow gradually. I look up to see the same thing happening to Edward and Emmett. Emmett actually starts to bounce up and down where he's sitting, getting excited. We all glance sharply at Jasper and yell,

"JASPER,". He snickers at us as the feeling starts to fade. Stupid bloodsucker, always messing with our moods.

Carlisle POV

In all my years as a doctor it never ceases to amaze me the healing properties of the human body. I sit hear researching an illness for a patient at the hospital and are once again learning something new. Hmm, I think I need a break, clear my head for a few minutes. I wonder where everyone is at? I can hear Bella, Alice and Rosalie downstairs in the living room. Esme sounds like she's in the kitchen. Where are the boys?

I stand up to look out into the back yard, and through my open window I pick up the scents of my three sons, my granddaughter Renesmee and Jacob. They are all in the playhouse, how are they all fitting in that little house?

I listen carefully to hear Nessie ask Jake if he wanted any more tea and cookies. Ahh, they were having one of Nessie's tea parties. I frowned thinking why wasn't I invited if all the Cullen men and Jacob were all there? I decided I'd find out. I didn't want to alert the girls to what was happening so I decided to go through the window instead of down the stairs and out through the front door. I stepped through the window and landed with a soft thud on the green grass of the back yard.

As I walked up to the playhouse I could here Edward chuckle, He new I was approaching. I knocked twice on the door and heard my granddaughter's sweet bell voice answer,

"Come in grandpa Carlisle." Of course she'd know its me, she is after all half vampire. I opened the door to a rather hilarious looking group of young men staring at me daring me to laugh. I smile thinking, the things we would do for my beautiful granddaughter. I see my son Edward nod agreeing with me.

My granddaughter runs around her table and jumps into my arms saying, "Hello grandpa."

"Hello my pretty girl, I was wandering how come grandpa wasn't invited to the tea party?" I asked looking a little hurt.

She frowns and says "I sorry grandpa, of course your invited, I just thought that you were to busy with hospital stuff."

I smile brightly at her and say "I'm never to busy for you my pretty girl." I put her down as she takes my hand and leads my to spot at the table between Jasper and Edward. I smile at my sons and Jacob thinking she has us wrapped around her little finger. Again my son just nods.

My granddaughter comes out of her play closet with a rather familiar looking hat. She places on my head a gray fedora hat, one I used to wear a long time ago. I laugh a little as I watch each of my sons frown and look a little disgruntled. It seems that they have taken offense to me getting the only male prop in the collection of clothes that Nessie has.

Emmett is the first to proclaim, "Oh come on Nessie, how come Carlisle gets to wear the guys hat?"

Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only playing around with them.

Jacobs POV

Nessie shrugs her little shoulders and replies,

"Its all that was left in the closet. Grandma Esme said it was grandpas from a long time ago."

Carlisle nods his head at her and says "Yes it was, I used to wear this hat back in the 1920's when I first met your grandma, Nessie." She nods her head as she giggles and says "I know, that's what grandma said, she also said that you were very, very handsome."

Nessie then turns to Emmett and smiles and tells him "Uncle Emmett that hat used to belong to Aunt Rose, and those are her pearls too." Emmett looks up that hat and sniffs it saying " I thought it smelled a little like my girl."

Nessie looks over at Jasper and says that the tiara and feather boa he's wearing belonged to his wife too. I think I start to see a theme of how Nessie decided to passed out the dress up clothes.

She then turns to her father and says "Daddy those clothes and that hat belong to Grandma Esme, because I don't have any dress up clothes from Momma, she said that she didn't have any fancy dress up clothes."

She starts to giggle when she says "Aunt Alice says Momma has no fashion sense." We all laugh, thinking of Alice's attempts to educate Bella, and Bella's staunch refusal to be educated.

I know that the clips and jewelry that I am wearing are all Nessie's, she put them on me when she was dressing me up for our tea party.

Alice's POV

"You know Rose this top would look so good with that plaid mini skirt that you have." I tell her as we look at the latest clothes on the Gucci website. She looks over my shoulder at the computer and replies,

"Hmm, really, maybe. I think it would also look good with my Juicy jeans, you know the one with the roses on the legs."

She looks around for Emmett and says "Let me ask Emmett what he thinks, Em …………. Alice where are the guys?"

I was just wondering the same thing when I suddenly see my husband, my two brothers, my father Carlisle and Jacob in the playhouse.

My hand flies to my mouth as I gasp. "Oh my." I giggle as I see all of them sitting around Nessie's little table in their silly get ups.

"What, what is it Alice, what did you see?" asks my mom.

She had come into the living area when she heard me gasp. Bella sits down beside me and touches my arm asking if I was alright.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, Oh you guys have to see this, your never going to believe me if I just tell you. We need to get to the playhouse." I reply. Bella becomes alarmed and asks "Is it Renesmee, is something wrong with my daughter?"

"No, no there's nothing wrong, she's fine. We just need to get to the playhouse now." I answer. "And Esme you'd better get the camera, this has to go into her scrapbook."

The three of them look at me strange, very curious as to what I saw. They follow me out the front door onto the stone pathway leading to the back of the house where Nessie's playhouse was located. As we get closer to the playhouse my mom gasps as she picks up the scent of all the Cullen men and Jacob in the playhouse with Nessie. "What are all of them doing in there?" she inquires.

I laughingly tell them, "Wait, you'll see. Its just too funny for words."

Edward's POV

I'm sitting here in this silly get up watching my beautiful daughter skip around the table, thinking that she is probably the happiest child on earth right now. The things we do to make her happy border on the crazy side most of the time. Suddenly I hear a different set of thoughts coming near the playhouse,

"_What are they all doing in there?"_

"_How in the world are they all fitting in there?"_

"_This is just too hilarious for words, this will look so good in Nessie's scrapbook. Ha Ha now I'll have blackmail material."_

I chuckle as I inform the guys, "Um incoming, we're about have some company." Jacob shoots a wide eyed look at me with a mouth full of cookies and then drops his head and starts to chant in his head, "_Please don't let it be the pack, please don't let it be the pack, please don't let it be the pack."_

I laugh as I say, "No its not the pack, its worse, it's the ladies and Esme has a camera." Jasper, Emmett and Jacob groan while Carlisle and myself laugh.

I hear a soft knock on the door and my sweet wife asks "Nessie baby can we come in?" To which my daughter responds "Of course Momma, you and Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and grandma Esme can come join us."

I watch as the women squeeze into the playhouse with huge smiles on their faces trying desperately not to laugh. Nessie runs over to my mom and jumps into her arms as Esme asks "What do we have here?"

Nessie answers "I'm having a dress up tea party grandma. Do you guys want to join us?" Before Esme could respond Alice pipes in "Oh no, no we wouldn't want to intrude on this lovely little party." She giggles as she adds "Besides we only wanted to see what you guys were doing and then maybe take a picture so it could go in your scrapbook Nessie."

While she secretly adds "_and hopefully get some good blackmail photos for later."_

I glare at her reminding myself to find that camera later and deleting those pictures for all our sakes. I suddenly pick up some other thoughts,

"I remember that hat, he looks so handsome in that hat, mmm Carlisle."

"MOM!" I yell. She looks at me suddenly and smiles sheepishly saying "Sorry son." My father looks at my mom and smiles at her figuring out what she was thinking, and promising her later. I look at him incredulously "Dad really, do you mind I'm in the room." He just laughs.

Alice walks over to sit in Jasper's lap and says "Hey I remember this tiara." She giggles as she adds "You guys remember when I wore it for a whole month, never taking off." Jasper laughs as he says "Yes, you even wore it to go hunting."

Rosalie looks at her husband and shakes her head "Emmett you look like a complete idiot in my old hat and pearls." He looks at her disgruntled and says "No I don't, Nessie says I look nice, don't I Nessie?"

"Yes you do uncle Emmett. You look very nice." she says smiling. Emmett sticks his tongue out at his wife. I look at Rosalie saying "Rose don't ruin this for Nessie, she's having a lot of fun." She just roles her eyes at me.

Bella comes over to me and sits in my lap, looking at me as she laughingly says "Nice look love, I don't know if I should ask you to lunch or help you knit a sweater."

I smile at her replying "If you think I look nice, you should check out Jacob." pointing at the large funny looking man sitting across from us.

"Are those Renesmee's hair clips and her play jewelry your wearing Jake." she asks laughing again. He smiles and says "Yeah, she put them on me when we were playing hair salon before the tea party. She says I look good. I drew the line at the make up though." Everyone laughs.

I suddenly hear my wife's thoughts as she lifts her shield and wonders "_I wonder if Jake's pack should be invited to this little get together, since all her favorite men are here." _She smiles mischievously.

"Oh wife you are evil." I say as I look at her astonished that she'd do that to Jake. Everyone looks at me curiously wondering what I meant. I look at Jake an smile at him apologetically telling him "Sorry Jake but your best friend is one evil woman."

I look at Bella "You wouldn't?" She smiles deviously and answers "I think its only fair."

"What, what won't she do?" asks Jake. He looks at me panicked and asks "Edward, what is she up to?" Before I could respond to him, Bella sweetly asks Nessie "Nessie sweetie don't you think the pack would like to be invited to your tea party. You know Seth, Embry and Quil."

"Oh yes momma, I think the pack should come to my party too." she agrees. Jake hears this and starts to choke on his mouth full of cookies. Jasper leans over and starts to pound on his back trying to help him as Bella pulls out her cell phone and we hear her dial a number. She starts to walk out of the playhouse saying "Hey Seth its Bella, are Quil and Embry with you. How would you guys like to come to one of Nessie's tea parties, Jakes here."

We hear her as she walks up the stone path her voice fading as she gets closer to the house. All of sudden a loud bellow comes from the playhouse,

"BELLA!"

Please read and review. Thanks


End file.
